efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW: Meltdown
Meltdown (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Next Generation Wrestling. It took place on August 7th, 2015 in Brooklyn, New York. It was the first and only event under the Meltdown chronology and the seventh event to be produced by professional wrestling promotion Next Generation Wrestling (NGW). Nine matches were contested at the event. In the main event, Jeffry Mason defended his NGW Heavyweight Championship against El Guernica which ended in a no contest after Walter Graham demanded Mason stop the assault for fear out of Guernica's life. Furthur down the card Carlos Bello defeated Handleson to become the inaugural NGW Roulette Champion, Extremely Lethal (Tyler Keenan & Chris Jordan) pulled off a major upset by dethroning the long term NGW Tag Team Champions World's Kawaiiest Tag Team (Sloane & Raine) & Brian Nebraska also pulled off an upset by defeating KOU Kazuma to become the number 1 contender for NGW Heavyweight Championship. Production Background Meltdown was the seventh ever show produced by American professional wrestling promotion Next Generation Wrestling (NGW). It is also the first show to feature the NGW Roulette Championship being contested for. Storylines The NGW: Meltdown show featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers signed by the promotion. Wrestlers portrayed faces (those who portray the "good guys") or heels (the "bad guys") as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a match. Jeffry Mason and El Guernica's feud finally culminated at this show, also the feud between Kelsey Taylor and Valorie McKinney came to an end at this show. Event Preliminary Matches Before the show opens we get a shot of the General Manager Walter Graham who is sitting in his office as he is no longer allowed to attend NGW shows in person after his team lost at NGW: Fallout. Graham goes on to say that he is deeply saddened by what happened to Nikolai at NGW: Fallout. Nikolai was injured in the Ascend to Heaven match and was paralyzed due to the incident. Graham went on a long speech about how wrestling is a dangerous sport and also supported his decision to continue the show instead of stopping it. Graham closed the speech out by dedicating NGW: Meltdown to Nikolai. In the opening match of the night, Carlos Bello defeated Handleson to become the inaugural NGW Roulette Champion after burying Handleson in the ground. After the match, the camera cuts backstage to reveal KJ Kidd searching for Cousin Eddy. KJ eventually finds Cousin Eddy in a storage closet drawing on the wall with crayons. KJ has a long talk with Eddy and agrees to be friends with Eddy convincing him to form an alliance and team up to take down Jack Richter rather than hurting each other. Eddy agrees to be friends and fight the bad guy In the second match of the night, Jackson Buckley defeated Chris Young after pinning him, following placing a chair on top of Young and hitting Hiroshima. In the third match of the night, Brian Nebraska defeated KOU Kazuma to become the number 1 contender for the NGW Heavyweight Championship. after pinning him, following the Nebraska Avalanche into a picture-perfect bridge. In the fourth match of the night, Kelsey Taylor defeated Valorie McKinney after Taylor wrapped barbed wire around McKinney's head and hit the Brimstone. Following this Taylor got the pin. Following the match, the camera cuts backstage to reveal an interview being set up for a new NGW star InSayn. The interviewer asks how InSayn got all of the different scars that cover his body, he replies by telling various different stories about how the scars came about such as being choked with barbed wire until he passed out. InSayn stated he isn't in NGW for winning streaks or title reigns, but rather he wants to show off his skillset. In the fifth match of the night, H.I.S.S. Inc. (Lucas Justice & Nico Blaumann) defeated Luis Ovaldinho and Reagon Cole to become number 1 contenders for the NGW Tag Team Championships after Lucas Justice pinned Luis Ovaldinho, following Bunker Buster. In the sixth match of the night, KJ Kidd defeated Jack Richter & Cousin Eddy after pinning Jack Richter, following a frog splash. After the match, Eddy climbs back into the ring and puts his massive hand across KJ's shoulder. He freezes, and it seems like every thought disappears from his mind at once. Jerking himself free, KJ runs and slides out of the ring, only looking back whenever he's halfway up the ramp. Instead of pursuing him, Eddy simply watches him without moving a muscle. In the seventh match of the night, Extremely Lethal (Tyler Keenan & Chris Jordan) defeated World's Kawaiiest Tag Team (Sloane & Raine) to become new NGW Tag Team Champions after Keenan caught Sloane in the Allentown Vice and submitted him. After the match, Sloane is attended to by Raine and paramedics while The Danger Zone come out and watch on as Extremely Lethal celebrate their victory. In the eighth match of the night, Tyler Quinn defeated Nathan Cage after rolling him up with a small package. After the match, Kelsey Taylor & Jackson Buckley came out and beat down Cage & Quinn with baseball bats. Quinn & Cage attempted to fight back but are feeling the effects of their grueling match and eventually fall to the beating. After a few minutes, Quinn & Cage are taken out on stretchers. Main Event In the main event of the night, Jeffry Mason & El Guernica ended in a no contest after Mason beat Guernica down so severely that Graham came to the arena to declare the match over in fear of Guernica's life. Graham scheduled a rematch for the next show NGW: The Phantom Agony. Results